


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by FaiaHae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Hanzo, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Noodle Dragon-centric, Noodle Dragons, Punk Genji, Punk Hanzo, Trainer Hanzo, and they both joined blackwatch, another Au in which Hanzo did not murder his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: McCree's pretty sure he doesn't have a snowball's chance in Hell with his new Blackwatch trainer. But he's had a few new sets of eyes looking out for him lately, and he's almost beginning to think that Hanzo cares a little more then he's letting on.





	Keep Your Eyes On Me

The first time McCree met Hanzo his first thought was “oh shit, he’s hot.”

The second one was “He could literally kill me with his pinky finger.”

Far be it from Jesse to be able to resist a man who could (and probably would) murder him for so much as attempting to express his interest. But he tipped his hat and ignored the quirked eyebrow and the glint of silver in it, and kept following Reyes on his tour. 

He was not getting murdered his first day for asking a superior if they had a tongue stud.

Reyes snorted out a laugh as they walked away, and it was Jesse’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“You’ve gotten Shimada’s attention.” Reyes’s amused tone promised that whatever that meant, it wasn’t good. 

 

__

 

Hanzo  _ did  _ have a tongue stud. 

 

Unfortunately for McCree’s sanity, the practice range was visible from the mess hall. Even more unfortunately, it seemed that a certain gorgeous archer with an indeterminate amount of piercings and an undercut tended to practice around the times McCree was eating. Reyes just snorted, catching Jesse staring.

“He’s gonna notice if you keep ogling like that.”

Jesse didn’t get a chance to respond- because in the true form of Murphy’s law Hanzo did take that moment to notice, looking dead at him. Jesse froze, half certain he was about to get an arrow between the eyes.

Hanzo winked and stuck out his tongue, betraying the glint of silver before he turned right back to the practice range. 

Jesse choked on the swig he’d been taking from his water bottle. Reyes just rolled his eyes as he thumped the cowboy between the shoulder blades, helping him clear his throat. 

“Can’t say I didn’t warn you.” He rolled the words off his tongue in spanish, amused. 

‘You didn’t warn me about  _ jack shit-”  _ Jesse responded in the same. Gabe just laughed. 

“He’s one of the trainers. Maybe you could use a different teaching style then Amari or me.”

Gabe snorted again at the hopeful look on McCree’s features.

“You’re gonna regret this, kid.”

 

He did.

 

As it turns out, getting Hanzo on top of him was the easy part. The not-so-easy part was the 200 push-ups that immediately followed with Hanzo sitting on his back. He managed it- driven more by pride and the occasional bits of praise from Hanzo than by actual strength, and he collapsed as soon as Hanzo called the last push-up. The archer didn’t seem surprised, snorting as he swung his legs off of Jesse’s back. 

“You’re stronger than I thought you were.”

McCree groaned, in too much pain to be flattered.

“So 200 push ups was just to prove I couldn’t do it? That’s  _ cruel. _ ”

The archer actually laughed, and for a split second Jesse’s chest hurt with longing worse then his arms did from the punishment. 

“I would think of it as giving you a chance to prove you could.”

Jesse grumbled. 

There was a moment of silence that hung in the air, heavy, and then Jesse felt the slightest touch of fingers in his hair. He froze, barely daring to breathe. He could hear the low chuckle, Hanzo noticing no doubt. But the archer didn’t stop, pulling Jesse’s hair loose from its tie and running his fingers back through it. He took a handful, slowly but forcefully, and tipped Jesse’s head back. He looked into Hanzo’s dark eyes, took in the small quirk of his smile. He  _ really  _ couldn’t breathe now. Hanzo’s smile got a little wider. 

“You are something special, McCree.”

“Jesse.” the cowboy  _ squeaked.  _

Hanzo snorted.

“Jesse, then.”

He let go, and padded out of the training room. 

 

Gabe found Jesse on the floor two hours later.

“Hanzo train with you?”

“Mhmm.”

“Why the fuck do you sound so happy.”

“A sense of accomplishment.” It wasn’t even entirely a lie, and he’d delivered it with confidence, but Gabe couldn’t have been fooled. He just snorted.

“You’re not smart, kid.”

Jesse thought that if stupid got Hanzo to pull his hair and smile at him, then he could stand to be stupid. 

____

 

For once, Jesse hadn’t been looking for excuses to see Hanzo. By all accounts, he’d been good. Out on mission with Reyes or on base training, perfecting his technique. Precision shooting with Amari had him bone-tired, worn out in some way more fundamental than flesh. He’d blacked out for a second today- after he hit 6 targets in an arc of shots that faded into one another as he moved. Ana had looked proud, even as she stood over him laying on the floor. 

But back in his room he found himself awake, restless. His fingers kept curling and uncurling, trying to figure out how he could have pulled the trigger that fast. How every shot had hit. His hands kept shaking. 

_ How. how. How. _

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep the shuddering feeling out of his chest. His hands seemed to be a lost cause. In. Out. In. Out. 

There was a blue light behind his eyelids.

Slowly, he opened them.

 

There was something glowing and insubstantial in his lap. A snake? No. He was starting to recognize it- he’d looked at Hanzo enough in the archery range to know every curl of his tattoo, and there was a  _ goddamn dragon  _ in his lap. 

He swore, and the dragon seemed to weigh more heavily, small claws sinking into his leg as it moved. 

_ Fuck, what happened today? Was it all a hallucination? _

No, there were stories about the dragons on base. Either Shimada- Hanzo or his younger brother Genji- could call them in combat. Plenty of people had seen them as vast hurricanes of teeth and scales. But this- this dragon was curling into his chest like a cat, resting it’s head on his shoulder. It was warm, substantial. McCree had absolutely no idea what to do, but the dragon nosed his neck, and the pressure in his chest was dissipating. He found when he reached up to touch the dragon that his hands weren’t shaking.

He stroked it behind the horns. It purred.

The six shots in his head, blurring into one, were still in his ears- but they weren’t so deafening now. He let himself slide down the wall and settled into his pillow, still loosely holding the dragon against his chest. 

“Thanks.” he whispered. 

The dragon made a little grunt in response, settling in and closing its eyes as though signaling Jesse to do the same. He smiled to himself and complied. 

 

In hindsight, he should have realized the significance of that sooner. The little dragon began to appear whenever the stress of Blackwatch got to be too much- the drop after Amari’s technique usually, but it was branching out. The first time he questioned Gabe in front of the others he was sure he was about to be shot- he’d hidden in a storage closet and there was a tiny blue dragon wrapped around his shoulders when Gabe found him to coax him out. 

Gabe’s eyes had flicked to it and back to Jesse, but ultimately he’d decided in favor of calming McCree. 

He’d settled into the wall across from the open door.

“You know anything about airplanes?”

Jesse just shook his head. He was calmer, with the tension around his shoulders filtering out of him like a fever and a damp towel. 

Gabe crossed his legs, continuing,

“Sometime ‘round the turn of the century there was an airline based out of Korea that had a real dangerous reputation. Airplanes have been pretty safe since they were commercialized, even with terror threats, but they had a really high rate of crashes caused by simple error. You wanna know why?”

Jesse didn’t answer, but his eyes were trained on Gabe, who almost smiled.

“It’s because the copilots were trained to never question their captain, even when the captain was obviously making a faulty decision or hadn’t slept in days.”

Gabe got up and offered Jesse his hand.

“This isn’t deadlock here. I gotta trust you to make sure we don’t all crash.”

Jesse took his hand. 

___

The next person to see the dragon with Jesse was, against all odds, Genji. 

He’d seen Hanzo himself a few times since his conversation with Gabe, run missions with him, done pushups with the man’s weight on his back. There’d been no repeats of the affectionate touch, but every time Hanzo called him  _ Jesse  _ his heart just about exploded. Hanzo seemed to be smiling more often. Life was good. 

 

And then he had to go and get himself  _ shot. _

 

It was honestly supposed to be a routine mission. Take a walk around the city, look like a tourist. He’d found the trainer’s brother to be considerably louder and better humored. It was very rare that he was the  _ responsible  _ one, but when Reyes said patrol McCree patrolled. Even if Genji did try to haul him into every bar they passed. They’d finally stopped to eat to keep their cover when a sniper shot pierced the window and went through McCree’s shoulder. 

There was a whole lot of glass, a whole lot of screaming, and a brief feeling of weightlessness as Genji threw him over his shoulder and  _ ran.  _ They’d made it back to Reyes in a blur, Reyes yelling at Genji about keeping lookout and Genji yelling at Reyes about the lack of stops making the patrolling more obvious and then-

 

It took McCree a while to notice the silence, drugged up and in pain as he was, but when he did he tiled his head up and met the steady yellow gaze of the little blue dragon. 

“-ay lil’ fella.” McCree propped himself higher on the pillows, grunting at the pain, and patted the dragon with a drug-heavy hand.

“-motherfucker.” Genji swore with a certain reverence. 

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag. Or the dragon-?”

“You fucking KNEW?”

Reyes grunted.

“Happens when he panics. Seen it a few times now.”

Genji was awestruck for a minute, and then he snorted. 

“Hanzo is going to be  _ pissed. _ ”

Reyes grunted again.

“S’why I didn’t tell him sooner. Mind keeping your brother from killing my kid? He’s been shot, he can’t defend himself.”

“Awww, your kid-”

“Fuck off ingrate.”

_ “-estoy cansado.”  _

Jesse mumbled, half following the conversation. He felt the dragon’s nose on his chin, and then Reyes’s palm on his forehead. 

“-Get some sleep,  _ mijo. _ ”

He saw the flash of green hair leaving the room before his eyes fell shut. 

 

When he woke up again the dragon was curled around the gunshot wound, and the archer was sitting at his shoulder, staring at him like he hadn’t looked away in hours. 

McCree blinked, thinking for a moment he was dreaming. But no- he hadn’t ever dreamed of Hanzo with his hair up, in his tank top and sweating like he’d just gotten off the range, looking downright  _ pained. _

“-Han-?”

Hanzo blinked, looking at him now instead of through him.

“How is your shoulder?”

“Can hardly feel it.” It was the worst kind of numb, but he didn’t need to mention that. Hanzo grimaced, the message coming through loud and clear anyway. 

The archer seemed to be trying to look everywhere except the dragon, which spoke to a lot in itself. 

“What’re you doin’ here?”

Hanzo looked startled. That was a new look- McCree hadn’t thought anything could phase the elder Shimada. 

“What?”

“You got better things to do.” McCree wasn’t particularly upset by the truth in his own words- he knew full well he had a big stupid crush and he knew full well that Hanzo wasn’t interested in some kid his brother’s age, teasing or not. Lingering looks or not.

“...Someone has to watch you to make sure you don’t reopen your wound.” 

McCree eyed him skeptically, making it clear the dodge wasn’t working. Hanzo grit his teeth.

“And I volunteered.”

That gives McCree pause. He’s hardly been alone with Hanzo outside of training sessions, let alone had a conversation with him. Hanzo looks...ruffled. Perturbed. His eyes finally travel down McCree’s chest to the dragon curled around the gunshot. 

After a long moment, Hanzo crosses his arms and settles back into his chair.

“...I felt it.”

Hanzo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, Jesse waiting for him to continue. 

“When you were shot, I felt as though a spear of wind had gone through my shoulder. I had no idea what happened until my brother decided to tell me that my  _ guardian spirit  _ has apparently  _ adopted you  _ without _ consulting with me. _ ”

Jesse blinked.

“...adopted?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, aggravated.

“That is not the right word. It is....hmph. It is irritating, at the moment. I am not sure I know the implications well enough to convey them. This is...unprecedented.”

“I’d sure like to understand.”

“I would as well.” Hanzo crossed his legs, fixing Jesse with a look that meant he wasn’t getting any answers without getting through Hanzo’s questions first.

“When did you first see Soba?”

“...come again?”

Hanzo grimaced, the tips of his ears a bit red.

“Soba. The dragon.”

“Oh! Um. I’d been training with Amari and I sorta had a breakdown. Hands shakin’ and all. I just sorta saw a light and he was there when I opened my eyes.”

Hanzo’s expression was darkening like a storm about to start. He made a strained noise, pinching the bridge of his nose. He averted his eyes again- mumbling in Japanese. 

Jesse quieted, figuring Hanzo didn’t know that he understood.

_ “-not even in danger you soft hearted couple of fools-” _

The dragon on McCree’s chest made a grumbling noise, and McCree couldn’t help a chuckle as he scratched behind its- Soba’s- horns.

“He sounds insulted.”

“He ought to be.”

Hanzo stood, gathering himself up all at once and striding for the door.

“I’ll inform Reyes that you’re awake. Oh, and Jesse?”

Jesse looked up from the dragon, meeting the fierce burn of Hanzo’s brown eyes.

“Try to stay out of harm’s way.”

He was gone before Jesse could say anything. 

 

___

 

It was a good thing Jesse didn’t manage to reply, because it was a promise he would have broken. 

Laying underneath what was left of an apartment building, his arm shattered and crushed underneath the biggest piece of debris. It hurt more then he had the words to describe, but after the first hour there’d been a familiar blue light wrapping around the ruined elbow. The pain faded. The yellow eyes of the little dragon burned into him, accusing.

  
“Hey there little fella. Can you tell Hanzo I’m sorry?”

Soba huffed, setting his head down on Jesse’s chest.

“Yeah. Reckon he wouldn’t forgive me. All that strength training, gone and ruined a whole arm. So much for those pushups.”

Soba huffed louder, curling a claw into his chest.

“...guess he’ll be madder about me bein’ dead then about the arm. Never did tell me why you came to find me.”

For a second, he thought he heard Hanzo’s voice, but it was gone again. 

“Wonder if he knows. Wonder if all my pinin’ brought you to me lil’ fella.”

Hanzo’s voice again, louder this time. 

Jesse quieted, trying to listen.

“-Jesse!”

“-Hanzo?”

He heard his name screamed, again, somewhere in the cave-in above him. He used the last of his strength to call out, and finally heard the sound of rocks moving. 

Hanzo looked like an angel framed in light when Jesse finally caught sight of him through the rocks being cleared above him. The archer wasted no time in scrambling down to his side, hands checking him for injuries and wincing at the sight of his arm. 

“Jesse are you alright?”

“-Never better.”

Hanzo glared at him. McCree just smiled helplessly back.

Still, the archer’s hands were soft as they checked the cuts on his head and the slashes through his shirt. The silence as Hanzo worked was deafening.

“-where’s everyone?”

“Catching up.” Hanzo’s voice was clipped. McCree stared at him, taking in the details. Earrings- Hanzo never wore his earrings on mission. His hair was up, but not in the bun he wore in the field. 

“-didja run off?”

“Of course I did.” Hanzo was forcing the words out, hands still checking the cuts and bruises McCree was covered in.

“A  _ building  _ fell on you. I called Reyes on the com on my way out. No one else would have been able to reach you fast enough.”

“How’d you know-?”

Hanzo gave him a withering look, then stared pointedly at Soba.

“...Keep forgetting.”

Hanzo looked at him for a moment, and then reached out and took Jesse’s face in his hands. Jesse’s breath caught in his throat, but he barely had time to react at all before Hanzo was kissing him, hands tangled in his hair and holding him in place like he was scared he’d go- like nothing else mattered except that Jesse was  _ here  _ and  _ alive. _

Jesse was shaking when Hanzo pulled back. His eyes drank in the archer, took in every angle of his jaw and the line of his beard, the pain in the pools of his eyes, his hair starting to fall out of its ponytail.

“-Hanzo-”

“Hanzo! Jesse! Are you two alright down there?” 

Reyes sounded near hysterical. Jesse came to all at once, in a rush of  _ indescribable  _ pain as Soba moved off his arm up to guide Reyes. He screamed, and all he could see as the blackness closed in him was Hanzo’s lips moving as he called out his name, desperation in his voice.

___

 

Jesse wasn’t honestly expecting Hanzo to be there when he woke up. He was half-sure he’d hallucinated the kiss and the other half was sure that if it happened Hanzo would consider it a mistake and go find someone deadlier who could match his number of piercings. 

 

Those thoughts were banished when he woke up to find Hanzo asleep with his head on the cot, and not one but two dragons curled on the edge of the bed between them. He didn’t know precisely how he could tell the difference, but when Soba woke slowly and nosed Hanzo’s cheek, he just  _ knew.  _ The other dragon seemed to be watching the door. He blinked, twice, trying to take in his surroundings. He was in the medical ward- the recovery wing, which meant he had to have been here a while. Why? The kiss. The dragon. His arm. 

He looked down.

His left arm was gone from just above his elbow. He stared at the stump for a long moment, trying to bite back a scream. 

_ He knew. He knew there was no saving the arm. No point panicking- _

“Jesse?”

Even half hysterical, Hanzo saying his name still hit him like an arrow to the heart. Jesse managed a smile.

“Hey darlin’.”

Hanzo made a noise that could have been scolding, but was far too fond. Any other day it would have warmed Jesse down to his core. Now it was all he could do to smile, the lack of sensation on his left side settling on him like someone pulling a bag over his head. Hanzo sat up, gathering the second dragon in his arms and offering it to Jesse, careful to extend his arm toward Jesse’s right side.

“This is Udon.”

Jesse, distracted, held up a hand. The other dragon looked him over- almost critically, before it curled its way around his arm and settled in. Immediately some of the pressure in his chest dissipated, and he lifted his arm to get a better look. The scales glimmer in the light, though at just the right angle he can see through to the skin and hair of his forearm. 

“Guardian spirits, huh.”

Hanzo nods, though it wasn’t really a question. 

“Passed down the family line. They are sworn by an ancient pact to protect the members of my clan.”

McCree nods, the sentence registering and stopping the motion.

“...why’d he protect me, then?”

Hanzo almost looks embarrassed. Jesse stays quiet- he knows if he gives Hanzo the slightest chance to change the subject he’ll take it, and pushing him more isn’t smart. Hanzo rubs the back of his neck.

“Because you are..important. To me.”

Jesse’s heart skips a beat. He remembers the desperate press of the kiss. Hanzo flushes a little, continuing. 

“That protection can extend to those we...care about...that are warriors themselves. It is rare. I have asked Genji, and it is practically unheard of since those who married into the family were typically for political reasons. They were neither warriors nor beloved enough by their spouses.”

“That’s kind of sad.”

The last part of the sentence clicks.  _ Beloved. Spouses.  _

Jesse flushes crimson, looking at Hanzo, who shifts his eyes away as his face flushes even brighter at his own slip up. 

“So, uh. You love me?” Jesse cringes. Oh god why did he have to put it that way.

Hanzo gave him such a deadpan stare that Jesse actually giggled. Hanzo finally cracked a smile.

“You have absolutely no tact.”

“You avoided the question.”

“Yes.”

Jesse was about to ask if that was a  _ yes  _ to avoiding the question or an answer to the first when Hanzo silenced him by leaning forward again and pressing his lips softly to Jesse’s. Unlike their first kiss there was no desperate need, no panic. Just a sweet affirmation. Jesse found himself smiling into it. 

Even without his arm, he thought maybe he’d be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely off of the art of Lonecoyotewolf on tumblr! A few scenes are directly from their Blackwatch Hanzo au art so definitely give that a looksie  
> http://thelonecoywolf.tumblr.com/post/161720191223/i-think-someone-asked-for-this-a-while-ago-older
> 
> The McCree panicking from questioning authority scene was inspired by a similar scene in Crown of Horns, and the factoids about airplanes are a reference to the Korean air accidents discussed in the book Outliers (and are totally true).
> 
> My tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/faiahae if you feel like shooting a message or prompt ideas or whatever! they're always appreciated.  
> Cheers and thanks for reading!
> 
> I've done a bit of soul-searching since I wrote this and I must admit, I'm not entirely comfortable with the age-gap-power-dynamic aspect. I did a bit of editing, and I love the idea, but I don't write much stuff like this anymore so sorry if that's your thing, might wanna look elsewhere ^^


End file.
